


Встретимся в Копенгагене

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Series: Встретимся в Копенгагене [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, kade - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Хорошо, когда есть семья, которая может помочь и поддержать.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen
Series: Встретимся в Копенгагене [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835842
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Встретимся в Копенгагене

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть цикла "Встретимся в Копенгагене", продолжения - мини “Никому ни слова” и “Серьёзные намерения”

Иногда Туури кажется, что они с Лалли видятся только за едой: тот всё время то на занятиях, то спит, то в лесу. В столовой много народу, большой зал полон гулом голосов, так что вряд ли кто-то прислушивается к чужим разговорам, но она всё равно переходит на заговорщицкий шёпот, наклоняясь к кузену:

— Видел её?

— Мг-м.

На его сонно-кошачьем языке это, вроде бы, утвердительный ответ, и Туури чуть не подскакивает на скамейке от радости: неужели всё-таки получилось? А то ведь юных разведчиков пока не пускают в лес в одиночку — только со старшими. Так что всё сложно.

— Она не сердится, что мы не приходим?

— Не, — Лалли широко зевает, еле прикрыв ладонью рот, но дальше собирается с силами и выдаёт целую и почти внятную фразу: — Она же понимает, что если выйдете с безопасных земель — две недели в карантине торчать...

— Две недели, — задумчиво тянет Туури, — это не так уж долго.

— Даже не думай, — вмешивается Онни хмуро. — Твоя учёба что, оставляет слишком много свободного времени, что тебе нечем заняться?

Туури вздыхает: не «слишком», но точно больше, чем ему. Онни, кажется, вообще не отдыхает: ему нужно как можно быстрее научиться всему, что должен знать военный маг в Кеуруу — чтобы работать и содержать семью. Их с Лалли. Нет, она не будет сбегать в лес без спросу, и тратить время зря не будет — ей тоже нужно выучиться на скальда как можно быстрее.

Но, может быть, когда-нибудь, следующим летом или через год... У военных магов же бывает отпуск?

***

Лалли терпеть не может общие собрания — потому что их устраивают днём. Но не прогуляешь — Онни не даст. И даже заснуть, по-тихому приткнувшись в уголке, не даст, как будто есть разница, будет он спать или бодрствовать: всё равно не разберёт и половины из этой непонятной ерунды.

Но это собрание не такое уж плохое: его и ещё несколько разведчиков похвалили.

Когда они выходят на улицу, Онни говорит задумчиво:

— В шестнадцать лет — один из самых эффективных разведчиков... Молодец. Только постарайся не слишком задаваться.

— Пф. Конечно, нет. Я же знаю, что это не только моя заслуга.

— И будь осторожен.

— Не приносить информацию из мест, куда я физически не мог успеть добраться. Я помню, — Лалли недовольно морщит нос. — Онни, перестань уже волноваться обо всём подряд!  
Не первый год уже — сколько можно волноваться?

***

Темнота скрадывает красно-жёлтую пестроту под ногами, шорох шагов по опавшим листьям звучит еле слышно. Лалли мог бы идти совсем бесшумно — но пока в этом нет смысла.

В условном месте — записка: буквы, выцарапанные на полоске бересты. Бумага опять кончилась? А он забыл принести новую. Нужно, наверное, внимательнее слушать Туури — она говорила про бумагу? Или только про своё письмо?  
«Не буду вас отговаривать. Но на паром меня вряд ли пустят, так что встретимся в Копенгагене».

Лалли представления не имеет, что такое Копенгаген (да и насчёт парома не уверен), собирается спросить у кузины — но к тому времени, когда приносит записку ей, уже слишком хочет спать, чтобы об этом вспомнить.

***

Три минуты до отправления, даже Лалли уже, кажется, понял, что они действительно едут и действительно сегодня — а Онни всё не выпускает её из объятий, и это почти неловко. Туури, извернувшись, тыкает его пальцем в щёку:

— Да не волнуйся ты так, мы же там будем не одни!

— С какой-то кучкой незнакомцев. Возможно, некомпетентных.

— Ну, — она переходит на выразительный шёпот, — _не только_ незнакомцев, ты же знаешь. И ты всё ещё можешь поехать с нами, если хочешь.

— ...Нет.

— Но мы всё равно будем не одни. Всё будет хорошо. Увидимся весной!

А теперь быстро-быстро-быстро на борт, пока корабль не ушёл без них!

***

Первой разведки Туури ждёт со смесью страха и волнения. Еле дотерпев до конца дезинфекции, вцепляется в кузена:

— Лалли, ты её видел?!

— Да. Отстань. Хочу спать.

— Какое «спать»? А карта? А рассказать?!

— Отстань.

— Ну хотя бы карта. Сигрюн будет ругаться!

— ...Ладно. А потом спать.

***

Когда кошка шипит, это не к добру, точно-точно не к добру, даже если ты сидишь в машине, в хорошо защищённом отсеке. Особенно если ты сидишь в защищённом отсеке — а под полом что-то скребётся.

Киса рвётся из рук и падает воющим распущённым шариком; Туури стискивает кулаки, так что ногти больно впиваются в ладони, и закусывает губу. Она обещала себе, что не станет просить помощи: во-первых, она уже не маленькая и должна справляться сама, во-вторых, и без предостережений Онни прекрасно понимает, какие могут быть последствия...

Но когда тролль ломится через дно машины, а бежать некуда и некогда, уже не до гордости или осторожности.

— БАБУШКА!!!

Раз, два, три...

Высокий чёрный силуэт возникает посреди спального отсека, и его появление будто отсекает все звуки: дощатый настил разламывается без треска, тролль прорывается внутрь бесшумно, даже шипения Кисы не слышно.

_Одиннадцать лет назад, когда они ждали на острове, а карантинные корабли всё не приходили, посреди ночи Туури открыла глаза — и увидела в их лодке тёмную фигуру, закутанную в длинный истрёпанный плащ. Та сказала «Я оказалась сильнее него, хотя моё тело, боюсь, испорчено необратимо», а потом, прежде чем Туури успела закричать, рявкнула: «Лалли, почему моё ружьё в таком непотребном состоянии?!»_

Сейчас тень не говорит ничего — просто отрывает троллю голову: быстро, аккуратно, без брызг и ошмётков, а тело рушится на пол — мимо неё, сквозь неё. «Чьи там вещи были свалены в углу у двери?» — отстранённо думает Туури, глядя на вьющиеся в воздухе тёмные ленты, за которыми еле угадывается почти человеческий силуэт. Вещам, наверное, конец, все в тролле будут...

Когда через несколько секунд Лалли распахивает дверь, в отсеке только мёртвый тролль, жалобно подвывающая обмочившаяся Киса — и они с Рейниром. Живые и невредимые.

Рейнира бьёт дрожь, из-под респиратора его голос еле слышен:

— Что это?..

Туури хватает его за плечи, разворачивая к себе — он не сопротивляется, — крепко сжимает пальцы и встряхивает так сильно, как может. (Не особо сильно, если честно — неудобно быть мелкой.)

— Тролля убил Лалли. Слышишь меня? Больше тут никого не было. Это очень важно! Ты понял? Обещаешь не говорить?

Рейнир глядит широко распахнутыми глазами, и кажется, что рассудком он где-то не здесь — но он моргает несколько раз, наконец фокусируя на ней полный растерянности взгляд, и кивает. Шепчет:

— Да. Да, понял. Обещаю.

Туури облегчённо выдыхает и поворачивается к Лалли, который увидел и услышал достаточно, чтобы тревожиться — но недостаточно, чтобы успокоиться. Нет, даже если Рейнир что-то расскажет, скорее всего, ему не поверят, спишут на шок, но всё равно...

Когда твоя бабушка — каде, действительно очень важно, чтобы об этом никто не узнал.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Granny || Бабушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245722) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021)




End file.
